


Behind Closed Doors, Did You Forget To Lock Them?

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when he was five, and it really wasn't Scott's fault he kept walking in on people having sex, it's not like he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors, Did You Forget To Lock Them?

Scott didn’t mean to, ok? It just happened. He was mentally scarred and he really thought it would stop, right, especially after he got bitten and was suddenly a werewolf, because werewolves could smell that stuff, yeah? Or at least hear it before any incidents could happen.  
  
The first time it happened he was five, he’d woken up in the middle of the night and all he wanted was a glass of water. Really, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t reach up the the cups yet and needed to go get his moms help.   
  
He went up down the hall and pushed open his parents bedroom and screamed.  
  
“MOMMY! Why are you trying to eat daddy’s pee-pee?” Scott shouted, completely horrified.  
  
Looking back, which he tried not to do, he realized what a terribly awkward moment that had been for all involved parties. And he didn’t get his water in the end.  
  
The second time it happened he was eight. The previous incident had been mostly forgotten and repressed until he came home early from Stiles so that he could pick up the new Nintendo game for them to play and found his parents mostly naked on the couch. This time he didn’t scream, he just ran out and tried to close the door as quickly as possible. When Stiles asked why he didn’t bring the game he just shrugged, and Stiles dropped it, wondering why his friend looked so panicked, it was just a game.  
  
But then his parents separated. So that was the end of it right?   
  
It wasn’t.  
  
It was the last time it involved his parents though, a big part of him was thankful for that small blessing, but it seemed as though everywhere he went, people were having sex.   
  
The boys locker room, the public restroom at McDonalds, that had not been locked, he had checked.   
  
By the time Scott was 16 he had seen more people having sex than.. well, no, Stiles had probably seen more people having sex in porn.   
  
With all this behind him, one really shouldn’t blame him for walking into Stiles living room, and when he saw that Isaac was on top of Stiles he shouted, threw his hands over his ears and ran out of the house shouting that he could hear them. There was really only so much he wanted to see of his friend and him and Isaac doing the nasty was not on the list.  
  
 Isaac looked up from where is head had rested against Stiles’ neck and looked at him, puzzled. Stiles looked back and shrugged.   
  
“Don’t have a clue, man, maybe he got super x-ray powers and thought we were naked?”  
  
So when you take all of this into consideration, Scott was definitely in for a surprise when he and Allison had finally gotten back together and were spending some quality time in his room and he heard the door open.   
  
Now, he had thought that all of those moments that he had stumbled upon and interrupted were scarring, well, it was nothing to seeing your mom walk in with your girlfriends dad while you and said girlfriend were half-naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'Scars' cotton candy bingo square. Let me know if you find any errors, child!Scott's reaction is very heavily influenced by a story that I cannot find at the moment.


End file.
